


卸妆

by Midori0704



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori0704/pseuds/Midori0704
Summary: 摄影师/约拍模特hrj双性设定，清水，慎
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	卸妆

**Author's Note:**

> 摄影师/约拍模特  
> hrj双性设定，清水，慎

卸妆

#

“从哪一件衣服开始脱？”这是黄仁俊从沙发里站起来之后，对罗渽民说的第一句话。

#

一周前罗渽民在SNS上收到一条私信，对方问他是否接约拍。他那天收工早，回到家还没到六点半，闲来无事点开那人的头像仔细研究，发现是个白色的圆圆的河马。你知道的，现在网路上最流行的动物是猫，其次是狗，紧接着是兔子和小熊，间或也有几个会喜欢鹿的——总之，喜欢河马是个很奇怪、很独特的癖好。他点开聊天框回复过去：“想拍什么类型？”

“私房照……”对方打字速度很快，噼里啪啦地砸过来，“比较裸露的那种，就，不知道可以吗？”

与之完全不符的是私信的内容。罗渽民愣了半晌，他以前也不是没接到过类似的单子，只是当事人往往扭扭捏捏，聊天界面的左上角闪了半天的“正在输入”，才给他含混不清的几个字。

“可以，”他刚发送过去，就发现窗外已经飘起了雨。

放下手机，抢救晾在外头的衣服和鞋子，关紧窗户，只剩下卫生间里的那一扇留着通风。窗帘被纱窗里透过的风吹得飘起来，又重重砸在瓷砖墙上，发出巨响。雨起先淅淅沥沥，很快变为狂风暴雨，天色愈发沉黯，只有遥远的靠近山峦的地方还有一星半点的晚霞，橘红色的像燃烧的火。雨滴砸在窗玻璃。

出于职业习惯，罗渽民例行询问道：“拍了是打算自己收藏还是？”

可能性非常低，但是他也遇见过被逼迫着来的。他还记得那是个年龄不大的女孩，被家里的混账亲戚骗着来拍“艺术照”。他抵达约定地点的时候几乎要被眼前的一幕给震悚了，有着圆圆脸蛋的漂亮女孩已经脱掉了裙子，双手抱着胸，乖乖地坐在房间里的床上。他二话不说地脱了外套丢给女孩，好不容易才控制住自己发抖的声音：“你一个人来的吗？”

“哥哥说等下来接我。”

罗渽民转过脸去，“把衣服穿好，我带你去别的地方。”

所谓别的地方就是警察局。明明都把女孩带到门口了，那孩子以为自己做了什么天大的错事，一边哭一边拽着罗渽民的手说什么也不肯进去，罗渽民只好蹲下身好声好气地哄了二十分钟，这才说服对方进去等待。他知道仅凭自己是很难带着那女孩逃离苦海的；她太小了，又没有保护自己的能力，家人以后也多半会继续带着她去找新的摄影师——

这件事给罗渽民留下了相当深刻的印象。打那以后无论是接什么单子，他都得问清楚了。

用户id为7的人说：“因为我马上就要和男朋友正式确定关系了，所以希望在那之前能够记录下关于我最真实一面的影像，到时候公开给他……也当是纪念吧。”

罗渽民又点进对方的主页看了看，没有照片，性别那一栏填的是“保密”，倒是发了很多河马的表情包。那人似乎是个挺敏感又多愁善感的人，生活里一点小事都足够他写下好几条碎碎念，和聊天时候的简单明快完全不同。这么看来，罗渽民会把对方误以为是女生也，一点都不奇怪。

#

总之罗渽民没料到跟自己约了拍照的是个男生。

他一开始还以为对方是陪着女友来的，是在私信里出现过的“男朋友”，正想问问“模特”在哪，就听见对方凌空发问，好似夏天午后雷雨来临前的闪电，总之先令他顿悟，世界亮如白昼。有那么一瞬罗渽民确实在为自己的刻板印象和思维定式反思，谁说过拥有男朋友的就一定是女生？世界上的性取向那么多种，他只想到人数最多的那一类。

为了掩饰尴尬，他摇摇手，“没关系，不用这么着急。今天没有别的事吧？”

“没有，”男生歪着脑袋对他笑，“我是自由职业。”

啊——那真是再好不过。

“小说家？”罗渽民随口猜测。

“画画的。”男生说，在他眼前摊平十根手指。罗渽民看不出来写字和画画对手指造成影响的区别，因此很快移开视线，说，“那应当是画家了吧？”

“不是的。话说，为什么叫Nana？”

“我姓罗，”迟疑一下，“罗渽民。”

“原来是你，”笑意再深一点，“之前我买过你供稿的杂志，还临摹过你拍的模特！对于人体练习真的很有帮助，帮了大忙了，真的很感谢。不过我找你的时候不知道是你嗷。我叫黄仁俊。”

罗渽民点点头，原来黄仁俊之前就单方面认识自己。这种奇妙的机缘巧合总是很能拨动人的心弦，一刹那间好像两个人对彼此都没那么生分了，尴尬的气氛缓和了不少。“那真的很巧嗳。”他这样说着。

黄仁俊是漂亮的；虽然他口口声声说自己已经成年很久了，但那种漂亮，依旧和帅气离得很远，而更接近于十六七岁的小少年，是独属于少年时期的清纯和干净。罗渽民不放心地又和黄仁俊确认了一回，生怕对方说谎话骗他，后者就撅起嘴问他，那要不要我把身份证掏出来给你看——啊不行不行，他自己先反悔了，在罗渽民狐疑的视线里咬着嘴唇，说，照片拍得太丑，你看到的话肯定要笑的。

“所有人的证件照都拍得很丑，”罗渽民宽慰他，“再说了你拍出来不会难看的。”

“是吧？我也觉得。都不知道当时是怎么拍的，就好像我是刚刚从监狱里劳改出来，睡眼惺忪地，就被摁到镜头前面去了你知道吗？”黄仁俊生气的时候腮帮子会鼓起来，跟只小仓鼠一样，可是随着他脸上转换成另一种表情，仓鼠也消失了。罗渽民在心里盘算，这确实是一副很适合放进回忆里的面容。

要正式开拍了，黄仁俊又问他，脱不脱？罗渽民要他别那么心急，“先穿衣服拍一下吧。你有带衣服过来吗？”

黄仁俊点头，拆开他的行李箱。罗渽民在里面挑了会儿，选中了一套水手服，搭配白色的海军帽，“穿这个可以吧？”

为了不在一开始就给被拍摄者太大压力，罗渽民侧过身去调试镜头和光圈。余光里瞥见黄仁俊先是脱了上衣，然后又弯下腰去脱裤子。他肤色很白，是会被老一辈人说“白得都不像男生”的那种，再加上体毛很浅，罗渽民注意到他腋下干干净净的什么也没有，同样小腿上也光滑得如同两端刚被削了外皮的莲藕。

罗渽民原来想给对方多一些缓冲的时间，因此把调试的动作放到最慢。黄仁俊却完全不明白他的用意，先换完了衣服也没有闲着，而是仔仔细细地将换下来的衣服折好，放进行李箱的另一侧，刻意控制在与他差不多的步调，然后在罗渽民完成的瞬间也欢快地开口：“我也、准备好了！开拍？”

拍摄普通人是需要付出许多时间去磨合的。他们不像模特，知道如何面对镜头，或者跟随着拍摄的主题表达出不同的姿态。每当他们竭力地想要展示什么，就越容易将那种特性隐藏起来，反倒显得异常笨拙。罗渽民看着束手束脚的黄仁俊不由得弯起了嘴角，“其实不需要这样子，自然些就好了。”

“哦……好，”黄仁俊闭了闭眼，十五秒之后绝望地问他，“自然是什么样的来着？”

那样子实在是太可爱了，罗渽民迅速对焦并且按下快门连拍了好几张，才慢悠悠开口：“忘记掉我在这个房间里面就好。你想做什么就做什么，把这里当成你的卧室。”

黄仁俊乖乖照做。他在房间里四处搜寻可以用来放松的东西，后来还真的从柜子里找出来一盒水粉颜料。这房间经常被用来作为约拍的场地，因此留下了不少以前的摄影师或模特带来的东西，从生活日用品到各类文具和化妆品，只要想得到的这里都有。可惜的是没有画笔，黄仁俊很遗憾，好不容易找到可以帮助自己找到状态的道具，还没来得及喜悦，又一下子沉进懊丧的谷底。

他毕竟学了好些年绘画，知道如何克服客观条件限制作画，于是干脆用手指蘸了颜料，随意地在摊开的画纸上作画。屋内没有桌子，他就坐在地上，俯下身，背脊软成一道弧线。罗渽民一直紧紧追随他，拍摄他的侧脸和背影，水手服令黄仁俊看起来是货真价实的高中生，满脸稚气，好像永远不会长大。

“啊……”黄仁俊小小地惊呼起来，“我忘记了，刚才嘴唇有点痒就——”

罗渽民闻言绕到他跟前，才明白原来黄仁俊刚才正画着樱花——他拍到了，越过对方的肩头，将两朵樱花纳入取景框内。要是不仔细看，会以为黄仁俊是画中人，再一晃神，又以为是纸里的花冲破了屏障，飘飘悠悠落在那人肩头——嘴唇一痒，就忘记了手指上还沾着淡粉和梅红两种颜料，随手擦了擦。等到回过神来，颜料已经将嘴唇晕染。

黄仁俊问他，有水吗，“救命啊。”

“等下，”罗渽民制止了他接下来的动作，“你保持住别动……别抿嘴唇，颜料吃进去有毒。”

“啊，渽民xi的眼神，”乌黑的眼珠子转了一圈，撇向别的方向，“太强烈了，这么近的话真的承受不住。”

“不要看我，看镜头。”罗渽民把自己的半张脸藏在摄像机后，找寻合适的角度拍摄。黄仁俊自己可能都没有意识到，他刚才还表达不出来的青春性感，在这一瞬间却因为机缘巧合而被发挥到极致。尤其是因为害怕吃到颜料、不得不将嘴唇略微张开，露出里面的两颗牙齿的细节，足够令人产生各种各样的遐想了。

要是自己是黄仁俊的男朋友的话，应该会很喜欢的吧。

这样的照片却要私藏，罗渽民觉得很可惜——作为一个摄影师。

“刚才眼神躲了，再来一张？”罗渽民一边说着一边伸手去掰正黄仁俊的下巴。对方仿佛是被他这种突然上手的行为吓了一跳，想向后逃，却又先一步被捉住。罗渽民就着这个姿势给他拍了一张，这才舍得松开手。

其实在拍摄——尤其是私房照拍摄——的过程中很多摄影师都会上手帮模特找感觉，甚至有些会帮到上床的地步，何况他们俩都是男的，因此罗渽民自认刚才的举动没有太多不妥之处……但是看着最后的成品里，黄仁俊的眼神竟然流露出了刹那的惊恐，又使得他不得不感觉自己错了，甚至考虑着要不要道个歉。

真是非常容易勾起人凌虐欲的照片啊，罗渽民没有跟黄仁俊说。照片上的小少年仿佛是被人牢牢控制住、下一秒就会遭到粗暴对待一般，害怕却坚定的眼神反倒愈发使得人想要征服……

他默不作声地结束了欣赏。

衣服一件一件脱，拍摄也渐入佳境。黄仁俊太瘦了，罗渽民怀疑稍微用力一些对方就会碎裂，因此后半段都没有再采取强制手段，而是静静地等待黄仁俊抓住感觉的瞬间。他不再从相机后面移开脸了，呼吸也很轻，生怕惊扰到他的模特。

脱到最后一件，黄仁俊深呼吸一口气，对他露出苍白的笑，“抱歉因为从来没有给父母之外的人看过……”

“男朋友也没有？”

“没有。之前只是纯精神的恋爱，没有发展到这一步。这次也是因为笃定主意要迈出去了，所以才，”黄仁俊已经把嘴唇上的颜料洗干净了，因此可以肆无忌惮地咬嘴唇了，“觉得应该做一些有仪式感的事情。”

“我还以为像你们这样很快就会发展到，……”罗渽民意识到自己的可耻。他的目光竟然被牢牢固定在黄仁俊的内裤边缘，随着对方的动作一起缓缓下落。都是男人，有什么可在乎的，有什么没见过的，学生时期住在宿舍，尤其是高中的时候学业紧张，每天晚自习下课回到宿舍顶多只有半小时洗漱时间，却需要由六个人来共同分配。那时候他们强行挤进卫生间、加入他人洗澡的队伍甚至站在同一个花洒下都是稀松平常的事，伴随着玩笑似的咒骂，以及从不知道收敛的抱怨，就那样度过了许多无忧无虑的日子。

但是这个世界上确实有“冥冥之中”可言。要是世界上存在可以拍摄每一个角落的摄像机，那么黄仁俊脱内裤这段值得被放入慢镜头一帧一帧仔细欣赏品尝。随着最后的布料落下，罗渽民看见的不仅有属于男性的性器官，还看见了夹在双腿之间的，如同女性一般的美妙裂缝。从花骨朵上裂开一条缝，里头的花瓣已经成熟了，却犹抱琵琶半遮面地被藏在其中。

这回轮到罗渽民堂皇不已。

#

脱了衣裤以后又是另一番心境了，黄仁俊双手环膝坐在床上，安安静静地看着罗渽民。这下反倒搞得罗渽民不好意思起来，他们之间非亲非故，除了名字之外一概不知，自己却被迫要背负这么大一个秘密。也许因为他是彻头彻尾的陌生人所以黄仁俊才敢把真实剖开给他看，但是他仍忍不住问：“不怕危险吗。”

那人想了一会儿以后说，“还好。”

“我看过你拍的很多照片，”黄仁俊指的是经过当事人同意之后披露出来的那部分。摄影师和模特各取所需，摄影师需要作品来为自己佐证水平，甚至吸引更多人来，而模特则希望通过这种方式得到更多的注意力，总之是双赢的买卖。黄仁俊一张张都翻看过，并且忍不住设想，拍照的人又会是带着怎么样的神情和心理去雕琢他的模特。“可能本来就比较擅长看这些吧……觉得应该不会太坏。”

他把脸埋进去，“不过就算真的遇到危险我也不怕，不要看我这个样子，打架还是挺可以的，至少读书的时候没人能从我这里占到便宜。”

罗渽民重新拿起相机，“要把这部分也拍进去吗？”

“那当然。”黄仁俊看他仿佛看小孩，“本来就是为了这个才找你。”

他拍摄过很多很多的女生。大部分女孩子对自己的身体充满好奇却又倍感羞怯，即便是脱光了衣服站在他面前，也始终不敢将禁地赤裸裸地展露在他眼前。这其中当然有一层原因是害怕罗渽民并非表现出来的那样正人君子，另一层则是她们自己都没有审视过那里，站着的时候都会忍不住夹紧大腿根，绝不让那道美妙的沟壑暴露出来。

罗渽民重新将自己藏进阴影里。夕阳斜挂在天空一边，随时都会坠落下去，红色的晚霞令人想到肉铺的灯光，也是这样一道道一条条落在肉上，据说是为了令肉制品看上去更加鲜艳诱人。黄仁俊躺在床上，仿佛随时都可以被享用。罗渽民意识到这个事实的时候突然开始嫉妒那位素未谋面的男朋友，并把这归为普通男人的通病，没有一个人会看到这样送上来的人而毫无反应。他尽职尽责地扮演一只盯着鲜肉的鹰隼，一道横在他面前的阴影，总之把黄仁俊逼进逃无可逃的角落。

而其实，黄仁俊也远没有他表现出来的那样云淡风轻。罗渽民瞥到对方悄悄抓紧床单的手，没有说破，只是悄悄把它纳入取景框内。镜头肆无忌惮地扫过对方身体每一个隐秘的角落，平坦但是很敏感的胸口，纤长圆润的十指，甲床上沾了没有彻底洗干净的颜料，还有细瘦的大腿以及藏在里面的秘地。露在外头的左眼平静无波，安抚黄仁俊的情绪，恨不能直接说“我们只是单纯合作拍照关系”，右眼则躲在设备后面，因为突如其来的心潮澎湃而发抖。

他整个人都不对，甚至开始烦恼自己为什么要花整整一个下午的时间来为黄仁俊取悦别的人。他为自己曾短暂握住这朵茉莉而喟叹不已，手上残余的香味并不能令他满足，反倒可能成为今后无数午夜梦回、唤起回忆的一道线索。他不知不觉间就越过了线，单膝跪在黄仁俊的双腿之间，暗示他敞开下头的门户。黄仁俊起初没有反应过来，还傻乎乎地任由他卡进来，手臂半撑起身体，仰着脑袋问“我需要调整位置吗”。饱满的大腿肉夹着罗渽民的运动裤，轻轻摩擦过以后带来触电般的感觉。罗渽民的膝盖几乎要顶到花瓣尖了，准确来说暴露在外头的一点尖尖细蕊已经被粗糙的布料蹭到，黄仁俊狠狠颤抖一下，抬起一只手，用手背捂住嘴巴试图忍住呻吟。

罗渽民立刻后退，与他保持距离。这一切发生得太晚，刚才的亲密接触已经让黄仁俊的眼睛里蒙上淡淡水汽。黄仁俊用手去抓罗渽民的手臂，咬牙切齿地对他说要是再有这种情况发生他们俩只能在这里打一架了。罗渽民相信黄仁俊说他擅长打架是真的；只是没把这个警告当真，低低说了声抱歉。

那个地方好像比女孩子的还要敏感柔软，罗渽民反手捉住黄仁俊的手指，拢在掌心里，“刚才分心了，之后不会。”

黄仁俊又气又恼地剜了他一眼，将手指抽出来，当着他的面把骨节捏的噼里啪啦响，“——最好说到做到。”

有人说过你不笑的时候让人感觉到疏远吗，黄仁俊问他，罗渽民说，“可是我不笑的时候很少。”

“有的，”黄仁俊说，“你透过镜头看我的时候嘴巴总是抿得很紧，让人有点紧张。”

“那就把我从这个房间里忘记掉，”罗渽民教他，“想象一下你躺在床上的时候会做什么。”

黄仁俊还真的认真想了想，接着把目光挪开去，看向房间的唯一窗户。晚霞已经黯淡，即将入夜，钴蓝色侵占天空，原处的街道尽头已经有路灯亮起来。这个房间里依旧没有开灯，显得窗外的灯光愈发亮了，他抬起手臂挡住眼睛闭目养神。再移开手臂的时候，就发现罗渽民不知道什么时候靠得那么近了，几乎要贴到自己的脸上。黄仁俊愣愣地看着他，几秒以后又弯起唇角，“等下，罗渽民。”

他张开五指，隔在两人之间，“是不是太近了？都能感觉到你的呼吸。”

罗渽民一边找寻合适的角度一边放轻呼吸，黄仁俊蜷缩起手指，“真的很痒……而且你呼吸好热。”

黄仁俊真的不知道自己在做什么吗？罗渽民有点恍惚。为什么可以在这种状况下也毫无惧怕地与他打闹玩笑，甚至还因为过分怕痒而缩起肩膀，白皙的肩膀恰好落在取景框的黄金比例分割点。而自己，他皱起眉，这样为自己开脱，自己也不过是个生理功能正常的男人，很难不为了黄仁俊不自觉露出的娇态而心动。

“这样就好了。”

“……我已经尽力憋住呼吸了。”

黄仁俊又笑，不知道他为什么总是笑。

他们终于赶在天色完全暗下来之前拍完了照片，罗渽民跟他说今天就到这里了，黄仁俊从床上爬起来，从床边捞起来时穿的衣服，一件一件往身上套。罗渽民单手拿着相机坐在床边，突然福至心灵，鬼使神差喊了声名字。正在低头系扣子的黄仁俊扭过头来，手指还拽着衬衫靠近第二个扣孔的地方，露出疑惑的神情。罗渽民从他转过身来的瞬间开始、到发现自己又被骗了而露出略微懊恼的样子为止，一秒不差地全部收进相机。

“不是说结束了吗？”

“这样才算是真正结束啊。”

黄仁俊叹了口气，决心不要跟罗渽民生气，“那之后照片你打算以什么形式给我？大概什么时候可以拿到？”

罗渽民想了想，“今天拍了挺多的，大概要一周之后才能筛选了给你吧……到时候sns上传给你？”

“嗯，还有，今天的照片能不能暂时先不要公开到网上？”黄仁俊说，“我可以这么要求的吧？”

“看你意愿。”罗渽民答应得飞快。

其实即便对方不提要求，罗渽民心里也早已这么打算。他并不觉得同时拥有两副器官、或是身体构造和其他人不太一样这件事有多么严重或者值得拿出来被讨论，可那既然是黄仁俊小心地维护了多年的秘密，选择权就应当在与身体的主人而并非他这个误打误撞的见证者。

“你这样、平时生活会不方便吗？”

“习惯了就好了。”

“你跟我想得很不一样，”罗渽民逐一检查今天的作品，头也不抬地说，“可能，我以为，可能会接受不了自己的身体或者感觉到害羞。”

“要是接受不了的话我应该早就不在这里了吧，”黄仁俊扣好袖扣，“从小就看得很多了，这是属于我的身体，所以什么都没关系。”

#

和黄仁俊分别以后，罗渽民经常会在什么也不做的时候想起黄仁俊的那些话。

白天有本职工作，晚上就对着电脑，一张一张翻看过去。其实还可以把整套图都往性感撩人那个方向走，但是想了想他还是将那些稍显露骨的全都移进了回收站。大部分时候他只是修改一下细节，并不做很大改动，黄仁俊本身已经足够漂亮，身体的线条也很完美，他不愿画蛇添足。

他试图做一个忠实的记录者，不带任何感情地将黄仁俊包围进自己的取景框，也许别人就会明白原来面对黄仁俊是这样的感受。黄仁俊要从照片里跳出来，对着他笑，对着他说，“你这样看我、我有点紧张。”

越是临近交稿日期他就越是烦躁，每当实在缺乏灵感的时候，就站在窗边沉默地吹风。时间没有听取他的意见，依旧勤勤恳恳地来到了约定的日子。罗渽民将照片打包好发到黄仁俊的邮箱，刚想在聊天界面通知对方，就看见一个气泡突然跃动在了屏幕上方——黄仁俊说“收到了”。

“你怎么速度这么快？”

“因为已经在等了。本来想问问你什么时候可以收到，刚巧看见显示‘对方正在输入’，想着应该差不多了，果然，消息就跳出来了。”黄仁俊看起来心情很好，还给他发了个kiss的表情包。

他们俩的关系差不多就到此为止了。除非下一次黄仁俊又心血来潮地找他拍一套照片，但是没准罗渽民会拒绝的。停留在这个地方刚好，不远也不近，他掌握着黄仁俊的秘密，却站在绝对不可能伤害到对方的距离。再接近的话就过头了，他想起他们之间若有似无的触碰、疏离，唯一一次忘记了要恪守边界线，立刻就触到了黄仁俊脆弱的地方……唯有在这里，他才能继续保持清醒，而不是在昏黄的光线里，眼睁睁看着自己沉沦进去。

又过了大约一周以后黄仁俊主动在sns上敲他，提到照片拍得很好，每一张都喜欢。

罗渽民听他抒发完全部感想，小心翼翼地问，所以后来给男朋友的惊喜呢？

没料到黄仁俊会在此时沉默，罗渽民看着“正在输入”的标识闪闪烁烁，像是不断跳动的警报。末了黄仁俊给他发过来三个字：“分手了。”

也许是缺乏听众，又也许是所有事只要开了头后面就会变得轻易，总之聊天界面上黄仁俊的消息像是雨水一样迅速地落下。罗渽民几乎可以想象得出黄仁俊说这话时候的样子，也许是坐在床沿上漫不经心地盯着自己的脚尖，手指却用力地攥紧手机生怕它滑落下去。黄仁俊会用轻快的语调开口，一串落在琴键上的促音，仿佛根本不在乎伤害。

“他跟我说接受不了。”这是开场白，紧接着的是，“其实我之前早就跟他暗示过，他应当也听懂了，应当吧，我这么觉得。”

“但是真的把照片拿给他看他还是说不行。”

“我问他之前不是说‘无论你什么样都会永远喜欢我’吗——”

“然后他说，可是他想不到会是这种事。”

罗渽民在输入框内键入“那是他不够爱你”，又逐字删除。他又有什么理由和立场去判断一份他压根不了解的感情呢。他决心只当一个很好的听众，倘若黄仁俊需要的话。

黄仁俊问他，“你想说什么？我看见你在输入。”接着又给他发，“我想起‘叶公好龙’的传说，叶公只是喜欢留在想象中的龙吧，可是那条龙一旦走下来他就彻底不喜欢了。”

罗渽民说：“你现在很难过吧。”

“没有，”黄仁俊说，“不如说有点庆幸。他没办法接受这样的我，问我会不会做手术，但是我对现状……不想做出任何改变，这个就是我。把一切都坦白以后感觉好了很多，至少不用再对他保密了。”

那之后对话框沉默了将近半分钟。罗渽民没有再回复，只是看着屏幕暗下去。黄仁俊打字速度很快，噼里啪啦地一阵，像是拂过他眼前的狂风，穿过他衣服的每个口子，冰冷地拥抱住他。他猜黄仁俊没什么要说的了，然而无论是安慰还是祝贺的话都说不出口。

直到黄仁俊的消息又在屏幕上跳了一下。罗渽民立刻想要去看，终究是慢了一拍，恢复到锁屏界面的手机又灭了光线，罗渽民输错了好几次密码，终于赶在设备被锁住之前重新打开了sns. 

“要是说实话的话还是很难过。”

“他吵不过我，后来就质问我，到底找谁拍的这组照片，男的还是女的。他总觉得我跟你有过什么……嗳？我说什么都没有，但是他不相信，他觉得我不会在别人面前露出那种样子，尤其是在他面前也没敞开胸怀过。”

“他明明不能接受，却又很在乎我不是最先告诉他。”

停顿。

“所以我首先告诉他，我跟他玩完了没可能了。”

罗渽民的心里很乱，不知道说什么。他重新翻看他们今天发生的所有对话，一切究竟从什么地方开始的呢，最后落在黄仁俊真心实意的夸赞上面。他盯着那行字打出一个问句，“这次也是打算第一时间找我分享吗？分手的事。”

黄仁俊发了串省略号过来，“是啊，怕你被吓到所以提前跟你声明——”

“不是照片的错。我真的超级、超级喜欢这套照片的啊……怕你先听到分手消息的话会胡思乱想，罗渽民xi.”

没有男朋友了啊……所以这就意味着不必再背负着道德的审问和潜意识的煎熬，而是，可以正大光明地表达出对黄仁俊的想法了吧。罗渽民不由得回忆起拍摄当时，那个嫉妒对方会被男朋友——现在是前男友——占有且享用的自己。某个大胆的念头迅速闪现在他的心里，罗渽民顺从本心，学着对方的语气发送出邀请：

“那么黄仁俊xi，要见面吗？”

“现在吗？”

也顾不得还在上班，罗渽民和黄仁俊约了见面的时间和地点。想要见到对方的心情变得异常急切。他把那几行字反复看了好多遍，深深印在脑海里，几乎可以一字不差地背下来。好不容易捱到下班时间，罗渽民也不和往常一样慢吞吞地整理东西，反倒是第一时间就拎起包走出了摄影棚。

“这么着急去哪儿啊，渽民？”

罗渽民停下脚步，眯起眼睛想了想。他和黄仁俊现在还算不上朋友，但是总归有一天会是的，甚至不仅仅是朋友；但那大约要到很久很久之后了。现在而言，黄仁俊于他的意义在于——

“我认识了一条龙。”他勾起唇角笑了。


End file.
